Xmas Fanfic Challenge
by Lizzieanne
Summary: Ten mini Lorne fanfics written for a Xmas challenge.


**Xmas Fanfic Challenge**

A challenge issued from **Cathain Nottingham ****on the LorneLovers thread:**

**  
**_For all of the __LorneLover __fanfic writers out there here's a little challenge...  
Hit shuffle on your music player and write for as long as the song lasts. When it ends, so does your writing_.

So here are my ten very mini fan fics:

* * *

**No.1**

Lorne lay battered and naked. He looked around in the cold, murky place where he had been dumped. A cave? A prison cell? He had yet to discover. He licked his lips and could feel the blood. Only one thought ran through his mind. He'd failed. Everything he'd done had come to nothing. He'd tried everything to save her and this was all he had to show for it. Then he heard a groan. He crawled along the stone floor on his knees and finally came across a soft body shaking with the cold. Things were looking up.

"Teyla?"

"Yes it is … Major is that you?"

"I'm here."

* * *

**No.2**

"Major Lorne will you come to my office?"

Lorne heard through his ear piece.

"Yes Ma'am." He reluctantly replied.

_Hell, what now. _It really had been one of those weeks.

"Come in Evan. Take a seat." Carter said and smiled.

"You know that Colonel Sheppard has been missing for a week now. Well it's been decided that you've more than earned a promotion to Colonel. Congratulations Evan. You can take your position on the team straight away."

_Definitely one of those weeks._

* * *

**No.3**

I'm not going to like this, I can tell. Why did I say that I could play the drums when Sheppard had casually asked when we had been killing time on that particularly boring mission.

And now the time had come. I'd rather face the Wraith, the Replicators, hell even the Genii.

So Sheppard and Ronon could play a mean guitar; who'd have thought. Teyla had a lovely voice. She was always humming and singing to herself.

'So let's have a gig' Sheppard had said. So the practice had begun. Every spare moment was used and now it was here; the Christmas party and we were on. Oh crap here we go.

* * *

**No.4**

I'd never have believed it possible. On a life saving mission to another God forsaken planet, where the population had been subjected to a particularly harsh Wraith culling. Never did I believe I'd meet her. The one. The smile which crossed her face as I approached to say they were safe. My heart ……….

* * *

**No.5**

I knew I had to do it. Ronon kept putting it off. Teyla was off world. McKay was well McKay. I'd never seen Shepard like this before and not only was he hurting, he could no longer lead his team.

What I was about to do was something you're never taught in training.

I knocked. An unshaven Col. Sheppard opened the door, his eyes dull and lifeless.

* * *

**No. 6**

I'd seen her every day for years and I took a chance and asked her out. The two full moons shone down as we walked along the beach, the water lapping around our bare feet. The light touched her face just perfectly and I wished the moment could be frozen in time. I squeezed her hand and she turned and smiled. Teyla. She looked so beautiful.

* * *

**No.7**

In my experience that first kiss usually happens easily. No question. A nice dinner, wine, laughter at my attempt at a terrible joke. No problem.

But tonight I was nervous. I didn't want anything to go wrong. She was my superior officer and Commander of Atlantis. I'd never believed she would say yes to an evening meal with me. In my quarters. She was looking calm and relaxed with a sparkle in her eye.

I took a deep breath and put on the music.

"Sam." I held out my hand.

"Evan." She replied and took it.

* * *

**No.8**

I smiled the first time I saw the Colonel with his hair sticking up all over the place.

I thought he'd just got out of bed. But no. It seemed he always wore it like that. Cute.

Major Lorne I'd seen walking from the 302 bay, complete in his pilots gear. Very cute.

And there was Ronon, the fighting machine with such impressive arms. Also cute.

Dr. McKay was something else though. I wondered whether he was as good as his ego suggested. Only time would tell.

And there was me, a new Doc on Atlantis; Jennifer Keller. Usually…… not so easily impressed.

* * *

**No. 9**

With the jumper destroyed, there was only one way out; across the rocky terrain of the now lifeless planet with the Wraith on their tail. Col. Sheppard, Ronon, Major Lorne and Dr. McKay discarded everything except their weapons and made a run for it. For hours they ran until the Gate could be seen in the distance.

"Crap." Sheppard said as he stopped to listen. "Do you hear that?"

* * *

**No. 10**

He never thought it would happen. To feel what he was feeling as he watched the small bundle; so perfectly formed in every detail. The way she gurgled and smiled; the tiniest little up turn of her nose. Just like her mother.

"Hold her Evan. She will not wake." Teyla said with a broadening smile.

* * *


End file.
